Runaway Bride
by Lori2279
Summary: My version of Natalie and Brody's wedding blow-up. Set in my From Oz to Kansas universe. I threw in an old friend from Loving for good measure.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. I wrote this before I saw the episode where Natalie and Brody's wedding goes down in flames and Brody kidnapped another kid that wasn't his. Honestly, was I the only one who thought all this talk about Brody being such a good guy was a bunch of crap? Anyway, I decided Natalie needed some time to herself and asked an old friend to help her escape. Also the pilot is another old friend, but he's using his given name instead of his nickname.

-d-d-d-d-d-

Natalie Buchanan Laurence Vega Banks,almost Lovett**, **entered Llanfair through the kitchen with her son in her arms. She crept up the stairs to her room as quietly as she could. She didn't spare a thought as to how ridiculous she must look trying to be sneaky in her wedding dress.

"Shh, it's okay, Liam," Natalie quieted the baby as she put him down on her bed when he began to fuss. "Mommy just has to change, and then we can go. I know today's been weird and confusing, but I promise it's going to get better for us. We just need a little break."

Liam occupied himself by playing with his toes while Natalie took off her dress and threw it into a corner. One of her fondest wishes was to never see it again. She yanked the pins out of her hair, letting the intricate hairstyle Roxy had grudgingly put in her hair fall around her shoulders. Then she pulled it back into a ponytail. One trip into her closet had her outfitted in a tank top and track outfit. She was about to pick up Liam and sneak back out the way she came when the phone rang. She froze.

Her father was downstairs as he was still under house arrest and would pick up the phone. She had no doubts as to who was on the other end.

Her mother did not know how to give up.

Natalie looked at Liam, who was nodding off on the bed, and then slipped from the room and down the hall to the top of the stairs.

"…_.you talking about, Viki? Why would Natalie be here?...What do you mean the wedding didn't happen?...What? Well, I haven't heard a thing. …Viki, just hold on a minute. Natalie could have come in the back and snuck up the kitchen stairs. I'll check her room as soon as I put Ryder in the nursery. Stay with me."_

Natalie quickly went back into her room and scooped up her sleeping baby. She listened at the door. She heard her father trudge up the stairs and go into the nursery before she slipped out of her room and back down the stairs. She was out the backdoor before the nursery door shut so Ryder could sleep, peacefully unaware that his aunt's life had just taken a nosedive.

Natalie was making her way towards her car when her brother's car came screaming down the driveway. She hid behind a tree and prayed that Rex and Shane hadn't seen her. She'd call them later.

"….car's here. She's probably inside," Rex was saying as he and Shane went towards the front door.

"Dad, Aunt Nat's gonna be okay, right?"

"I hope so, Buddy," Rex shook his head as he rang the bell and waited for admittance.

Once Clint let them in, Natalie darted for her car and strapped Liam in. Then she got behind the wheel and drove them away.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Victoria Lord Gordon Riley Burke Buchanan Carpenter Davidson Banks stared at Jessica in shock as they stood in the back of the church.

"I don't believe this," she said slowly. "How could you let it get this far, Jessica?"

"Mom," Jessica Buchanan Santi Vega Brennan Ford Wentworth began. "Please just listen to me."

"Listen to you? Listen to you say what? Tell me how this wasn't revenge for Brody turning to Natalie?"

"Mom, how could you think that?"

"How can I think that? Jessica, you had more than enough time to reveal the truth, and yet you continually remained silent. If Bree hadn't given that test to John, Natalie would be married right now."

"But she's not. Was she at the house?"

"No," Viki shook her head. "Your father didn't find her, but he did find evidence of her. Her wedding dress was laying in a heap in her bedroom. Rex saw her car when he and Shane pulled up. They think she snuck in and out of the house because by the time they looked again, it was gone."

"She's not at Roxy's," Bo Buchanan announced as he walked into the discussion between his former sister-in-law and niece. "But Roxy's staying there just in case Natalie shows up."

"What about her apartment with Brody?" Viki asked.

"I sent an officer over. There's no sign of her," Bo shook his head.

"What about the Palace or Grandpa's house?" Jessica put in.

"Renee hasn't seen her. I had Nigel go over Pa's house with a fine toothed comb. She's not there."

"What about the Minute Man or even the BE offices?" Viki asked. "It's a Sunday, the building would be empty."

"Got someone checkin' there, the hotel, and even the Banner offices," Bo nodded.

"And Brody?" Jessica asked tentatively.

"After taking a swing at John, he's sitting in the preacher's office icing the black eye Natalie gave him."

"John?" Viki ventured.

"He took off a minute ago when he found out Natalie was MIA. Did you talk to Clint?"

"We're fairly certain Natalie was at the house, but no one saw her go in or out," Viki shook her head.

"Great. What a mess," Bo shook his head. "I'm gonna call Highway Patrol and have them keep an eye out for her car. Maybe we can get a lead on where she's gone."

"Has anyone tried to call her?" Jessica asked.

"Roxy said she won't pick up the phone," Bo shook his head again. "And Rex hasn't gotten through either. I don't know if John's tried yet. I know Brody did."

"I should-" Jessica started as she began scrolling through her phone for her sister's contact.

"No, you shouldn't," Viki snatched the phone out of her daughter's hand. "You and I are going home so you can explain to your father, brother, and nephew why you didn't tell your sister that you knew that the man she was about to marry was not the father of her child."

"But Mom," Jessica protested.

"Now Jessica," Viki pointed towards the doors before she turned to address Bo once more. "We'll call if we hear anything."

"So will I," Bo promised.

Viki followed her petulant daughter out of the church.

-d-d-d-d-d-d-

Natalie tapped her thumb against the wheel nervously as she drove. She'd long since crossed the Llanview city limits and was headed towards Pine Valley and Corinth.

Her phone was blissfully silent for the moment, so she picked it up. She knew the person she was about to call was having some family problems of her own, but she were the only person she could think of right now.

"_Hello?"_

"It's me. I know it's a bad time. I know you just had a baby. I know your sister's under suspicion of murder, but I needed out of Llanview," Natalie rambled.

"_How far out?"_

"Out of the country if you can manage it," Natalie told her. "I have Liam with me."

"_I figured. Do you want to tell me what happened?"_

"I was lied to and betrayed. Now I just want out of my life for a few days."

"_Okay. I can send you to my other sister until you figure things out."_

"She's in France, right?"

"_No. She moved last month. She's in Australia now. She and her family live in Sydney."_

"I'll take it," Natalie said. "Just tell me where I go from here."

"_Corinth,"_ Rebecca said. _"Find the old Alden mansion. Hide your car and go to the stables. I'll call and tell them you're coming, so they'll be ready for you. Nat, are you sure you want to do this?_"

"I have to," Natalie said. "Becca, thank you."

"_Anything for an old friend,"_ Rebecca smiled. _"Be careful."_

"Always," Natalie promised.

-d-d-d-d-d-

Alex Masters checked his watch as he leaned back against the wall of the old Alden stables. He had to hand it to the WSB. No one would look for a federal agency installation under the old homestead of one of the wealthiest families on the east coast. He'd have to remember to ask Sean how they talked Cooper into selling the house to them.

Checking his watch again, he looked up when he heard the approaching car. He dumped his coffee and straightened up. All he'd been told was that the person he was helping was it was woman with red hair and would be toting a baby.

Natalie stopped the car and considered the older gentleman standing near the barn before she got out. He didn't look like a raving lunatic, but neither had Mitch Laurence the first time she'd met him. Rebecca had told her to call him Gage.

She questioned her sanity and her friend's as she lifted Liam out of his car seat and began her approach.

"You Gage?" she asked cautiously.

"I am," Alex nodded with an internal groan. Sean must have chosen his pseudonym for this little plan. He'd been the only one who'd ever seen that particular show, and he loved to tell Alex that he looked like the actor who had played John Gage. "What do I call you?"

"Billie," Natalie answered immediately, silently thanking Roxie for the woman's unending love of old movies. How many times had she heard it?

_I shoulda called you Billie for that actress who played Glinda in __**The Wizard of Oz**__. Red hair and blue eyes, the both of you. What woulda been better?_

"Alright, and your boy," Alex nodded to the child in Natalie's arms.

"You can call him Ben," Natalie said after a moment.

"That's a good name," Alex nodded again.

"It's for my uncle," Natalie said with a small smile.

"Okay then," Alex handed her an envelope. "This is for you. The plane's over by the old tennis court. It's a short walk down that trail. I need your car keys, so I can hide your car somewhere."

"It's all yours," Natalie handed the keys over. "Send them to Dr. Scorpio at General Hospital in Port Charles when you've hidden the car. She'll keep them for me until I come back."

"Deal," Alex nodded as he took them. "Anything else?"

"Send this to Roxanne Balsom at Foxy Roxy's Hair Haven in Llanview," Natalie put her cell phone in his hand. "I'll get word to my family that I'm okay another way."

"Alright," Alex agreed. "Make sure you do get word to your family. I'm sure they'll be worried about you."

"I will," Natalie promised with a shake of her head. The older man reminded her a little of her uncle/step-father. "Thank you, again for all this."

"Just doing a favor for an old friend," Alex smiled. "Have a good flight."

"Thank you," Natalie smiled at him before she took her leave of the older man. She found the airplane just where he said it'd be and boarded. An older blonde man was at the controls.

"Hi there," he smiled. "I'm Andrew."

"Billie," Natalie smiled.

"Take a seat and buckle up. We'll be airborne soon," the man smiled.

"Not soon enough," Natalie murmured as she sat down and made herself and Liam comfortable before buckling herself in. She looked out the window as the plane took off and sighed.

No turning back now.


	2. Chapter 2

Natalie stepped off the plane with Liam secure in her arms after thanking the pilot. At customs she looked around her after handing over her passport to the agent while giving a confident smile.

"Thank you, Ms. Gale," the agent stated as she did the quick check of Natalie's identification and handed it back. "Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you," Natalie said as she reclaimed her passport. As she walked away, she looked at it more closely and smirked at the name. _Billie Gale._ She took the envelope out of her purse and started to put the passport away when she saw a piece of paper. She pulled it out after stowing the passport safely away.

_N-_

_How many times did Roxie say it? Stay safe and keep in touch. And as always 'Take care of you.'_

_-R_

Natalie smiled at the Julia Roberts movie reference before she tucked the note back into her bag.

"Excuse me, don't I know you?"

"I don't-" Natalie started to say as she looked up. She stopped when she saw a familiar face in front of her. "Wow. I knew you were twins but I never thought…Wow."

Emily Quartermaine Lewis smiled at her sister's friend, "It's Billie, right?"

"Well, actually," Natalie started.

"For right now, it's Billie," Emily whispered. "And I'm Cathy."

"Cathy?"

"Cathy Lane-Duke," Emily winked. "And this little charmer must be your little boy."

"Yeah, this is Ben."

"He has your eyes," Emily smiled.

"Actually, I've always thought he has his father's eyes," Natalie said quietly.

"We should get going," Emily nodded as she motioned to the exit.

"Right. Oh," Natalie stopped as a thought occurred to her. "Do you have a car seat?"

"Yes. I have a boy not that much older than Ben."

"Perfect," Natalie nodded as she followed the other woman out of the airport.

-x-x-x-x-

John McBain rubbed his temples but not because he had a headache. He rubbed them so his hands would have something to do other than connect with Brody Lovett's eye or, and this part sickened him, Jessica's throat.

"John?" Viki's voice was gentle and concerned.

"No more coffee, Viki. If I have one more cup, I don't think I'll be able to restrain myself from killing Brody."

"Or my daughter," Viki added.

"I'd never lay a hand on a woman," John told her.

"I know," the older woman laid a hand on his shoulder. "We're all worried about her."

"Joey and Kevin?"

"I called. Neither of them has heard from her. They want to come home until she does, but I convinced them to stay put in case she decides to show up there."

"She won't," John shook his head. "She won't go anywhere that we would think to look for her."

Jessica, who had been listening close by, was suddenly struck by an idea. She slipped out into the front hall of Llanfair and dialed information.

_State and city, please?_

"Port Charles, New York," Jessica told them.

_Thank you. What listing?_

"I need the main number for General Hospital."

-x-x-x-x-

Natalie looked out the window as the scenery flashed by. She then turned to look over at the driver.

"So, you live in Sydney?"

"We live in a suburb of Sydney," Emily explained as she drove. "Zander picked our house solely for the pool. I love it because it'll be perfect for a growing family."

"You two want more kids?"

"Absolutely. My sisters and I spent most of our lives as only children. We want better for our kids. Robin's seriously considering another kid. Becca's already got number three, and I've got plans for number two cooking. What about you?"

"Me? I'm still trying to figure out how my life spun completely out of control so fast."

"Right," Emily nodded. "You know, I've met Jessica before. I can't believe she did this."

"You never met Tess or Bess."

"I did hear about them though."

"Rebecca told you?"

"No. Your mom and sister, believe it or not, were reading assignments for my psych class when I was training for the bureau."

"You're kidding," Natalie stared at her. "Do you still have the case file?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Emily nodded. "I'll dig it out for you."

"Thank you," Natalie nodded. "I'd like to read about it from an objective point of view."

"It's interesting. My professor said two cases of D.I.D. in the same family are almost unheard of."

"Lucky us," Natalie said wryly.

"Oh," Emily realized her faux pas. "I'm sorry. That was stupid and insensitive. I know what it's like to have family problems that are fodders for the tabloids."

"The illustrious Quartermaine family," Natalie nodded. "Mom said she always thought a lot of your grandmother. What was her name? Lily?"

"Lila," Emily corrected. "Monica, my mom, says that Viki is a good person and stronger than she might think."

"She is," Natalie nodded. "Her father, Victor, was a cold bastard who had no business raising kids."

"I read that biography your mom's late husband wrote about him."

"Lord of the Banner?" Natalie questioned. "I've always wanted to read it but never got around to it. There's a box of them in an upstairs closet in Llanfair."

"He was a good writer," Emily nodded.

"I never met him. I came into my mom's life after Sloan died. I did meet your sister though."

"I know. That's why you're here."

"No, not Rebecca," Natalie shook her head. "I met Robin when she gave a lecture about being HIV+ at Llanview University."

"That's right," Emily nodded. "I'd forgotten she used to do that."

"Did you ever hear her speak?"

"No. But I did hear her ex-boyfriend, Stone Cates, speak right after he was diagnosed. He was really terrific."

"My mom gives money to the Stone Cates Memorial AIDS wing at General Hospital in honor of my step-brother, William Carpenter. He died of AIDS a long time ago."

"The wing was the best thing that Sonny Corinthos could have ever done with the money he was left," Emily said quietly.

"I always wondered what it would be like to meet him," Natalie said.

"Sonny? I think you have enough man troubles," Emily smirked. "Don't go adding a mobster to the list."

"I don't want to date him. I just wonder what it would like to meet him."

"He can be a good man, and he can be a ruthless S.O.B.," Emily told her. "He doesn't forgive easily, and he never forgets."

"Personal experience?"

"We were together for about five minutes a few years ago. It was a bad time in my life, and he was there to help me."

Natalie smiled, "I know how that works. It's happened to me once or twice."

"Ben's father," Emily asked.

"Yes, and the man I thought was his father," Natalie sighed. "I have no idea what I'm going to do now."

"Well, you have a few days to figure it out, right?"

"Right," Natalie nodded.

-d-d-d-d-d-

"Excuse me," Jessica tried to get the attention of a passing nurse as she exited the elevator onto the sixth floor of General Hospital. The nurse ran right by her. "Okay." Then the blonde went to the nurses' desk. "Excuse me."

"Can I help you?" A black woman asked.

"I'm looking for Dr. Scorpio."

"Are you a patient?"

"No. See, my sister and her sister are friends, and my sister ran off with my nephew. I was hoping that Dr. Scorpio's sister might know where Natalie, that's my sister, ran off to."

The woman stared at her for a moment, "The psych ward is up on ten."

"I'm not crazy," Jessica protested. "I just really need to find my sister, and I think Dr. Scorpio can help me."

"Help you do what?" a male voice asked from behind Jessica making her turn around. When the man's eyes focused on Jessica they widened. "You!"


	3. Chapter 3

Jessica stared at the good looking dark-haired man in front of her before she spoke.

"Me."

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked in disgust.

"I'm sorry. Have we met?" Jessica asked, confused.

"Do you out so many people for having HIV that you can't remember them all?"

"You have HIV," Jessica started to put things together.

"No, not me. My wife. You apparently heard her speak at some point and then decided when you came across her again that the entire bar we were at needed to know her status."

"What did I say my name was?" Jessica asked, with a feeling of dread.

"What?"

"My name. Did I give you my name?"

"I think you said it was Tess."

"Oh God," Jessica rubbed her forehead. "Look, I can explain."

"Let me guess. You're not Tess, right?"

"That's right," Jessica nodded. "You've heard about my case?"

"Your case? I think you mean you're a head case," the man said as he started to walk away.

"No. Well, maybe a little, yes," Jessica agreed as she followed him. "Look, I need to find Dr. Scorpio."

The man whirled around, "You stay away from my wife."

"Dr. Scorpio is your wife," Jessica felt a little sick, "Which would mean she's the one I outted for being HIV+. Oh god, I am so sorry. My only explanation is that you were right when you said I'm not Tess."

"Let me guess. Tess is your evil twin who likes to make a mess wherever she goes and then you spend all your time cleaning them up."

"Not exactly," Jessica shook her head. "You took psych classes in med school, I assume? Did you study Dissociative Identity Disorder?"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"No, she's not," a female voice said from behind Jessica. "And I think she's looking for me."

Jessica turned around to see a woman holding a small baby, "Rebecca. God, if I didn't know better, I'd swear you were-"

"Emily, I know," Rebecca nodded. "And if I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were Tess. Good thing we both know better."

"Rebecca, you know her?" Patrick asked from behind Jessica.

"Yeah, Patrick. I know her," Rebecca nodded. "It's okay."

"Alright. See you later."

Rebecca nodded as Patrick cast one more glance at Jessica before he took his leave.

Once he was gone, Rebecca turned to face Jessica, "Let's sit before we start."

"Okay," Jessica agreed and followed Rebecca to some sofa benches near the elevator. They sat down, and Jessica smiled at the small baby in Rebecca's arms. "He's beautiful."

"Thank you," Rebecca smiled. "I've seen pictures of your son. He's beautiful, too."

"Thank you," Jessica nodded. "I still can't believe he and Liam will be one soon."

"Which brings us to why you're here. You're looking for Natalie, right?"

"Yes," Jessica nodded. "I don't know what you know, but I really screwed up. I can't even blame Tess this time."

"Can't you? I've done my share of reading about your disorder and the way I understand it, she's always a part of you."

Jessica shook her head, "No, this is on me. I had my chance to fix this whole mess before Natalie walked down the aisle, and I didn't. My daughter had to fix my mistake and be the one to tell everyone the truth. If she hadn't Natalie and Brody would be married right now and John would still have no idea that he's Liam's father."

"So, you want to talk to Natalie and explain?"

"I want to talk to Natalie and beg her to come home. I don't want her to punish the rest of the family because I was jealous and because Brody couldn't man up and tell the truth."

"What?" Rebecca stared at her.

"Oh. Right. I guess she didn't say anything about that. Brody knew about Liam's paternity. That's why Natalie decked him at the wedding."

Rebecca had to duck her head to hide her smile.

"Look, I don't know what Natalie's told you about our parents," Jessica started after a moment, "but they're both heart transplant recipients. My dad hasn't even had his for six months. I know I'm playing dirty, but I don't want this to cause anymore stress. They don't deserve that."

Rebecca looked up at the blonde, "I know about your dad and your mom. You don't remember this because you were Tess then, but we've met before."

"What?"

"I came to see Natalie right around the time Gigi died. I knew how stressed Natty was with her dad and everything that was going on with you. Besides I was here visiting my sister after a psychopath nearly killed her."

"What?"

"Long story," Rebecca shook her head. "I'm not saying I know where Natalie is, but if I did and I could get her to call, who should she call?"

Jessica sighed in thought before she looked back at Rebecca, "Our mom. She'll be the one to take the call and not demand that Natalie either gets back to Llanview or tell her where she is. Our dad would do both, and so would most other people."

"Is there a trace on your home number?"

"John had one put on this morning," Jessica admitted.

"Make sure your mom has her cell phone."

"I will," Jessica nodded. "Rebecca-"

"Don't thank me yet. I haven't done anything yet," Rebecca cautioned the blonde.

"But you're willing to try and I really appreciate that."

"If Natalie calls, then you can be appreciative. For now, I think we should both get home to our families."

Jessica nodded as she checked her watch, "Good point. I don't want to give my parents anything or anyone else to worry about right now."

"I'll call Natalie when I can," Rebecca promised as they both stood up. "Give Viki my best and tell your dad I'm glad he's recovering so well."

"I will. About your sister and brother-in-law," Jessica started.

"They are both doctors. I will explain Tess to them."

"Good and when you're done, give me a call. Maybe you can explain her to me."

Rebecca smiled as Jessica waved her goodbye. Once the blonde was gone Rebecca shifted her son to her shoulder and dug her earpiece and cell phone out of her pocket. She pressed speed dial for Emily and put the earpiece in her ear as she walked towards the freight elevators at the rear of the building. She still remembered the code and she needed the privacy.

As she stepped into the elevator, Emily's voice mail picked up. Rebecca checked her watch and did a quick calculation. It was only three in the morning in Australia. A message would have to do.

"Hey, it's me. I need a favor. When you get this have Billie call me. Her family's worried and I want to talk her into calling home. Speaking of family, has Mom checked in lately? Frisco hasn't heard from her and neither has Robbie. Give my love to Zander and kiss my nephew for me. I love you. Bye."

Rebecca hung the phone up and sighed. This was supposed to be a happy time for her and her family and her friend and her friend's family. Instead her mother was among the missing and Natalie had headed for the hill because the man she was supposed to be able to trust and love had turned out to be a slimy lying toad.

She looked at her own son. She'd named him Edward Lorenzo for the man who'd taken it upon himself to be both her grandfather and Ethan's and given him the same middle name as his grandpa and uncle. She and Ethan had decided to call him Ted and after a lengthy discussion, they'd given him the last name of Lavery since Luke had Lucky and Lucky's son Cass to carry on the family name and Duke had had no sons.

"I promise you one thing, Baby Boy. While this family is nowhere near perfect, we are not half as crazy as the Buchanans."


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry this took so long. Please enjoy it.**

"Do you like that?" Natalie giggled as she dipped Liam's toes in the water. "It's nice being able to go in the pool in November, isn't it?"

"Looks like he's enjoying himself," Emily said as she sat down next to her.

"He's such a water baby," Natalie smiled as Liam giggled with glee as he kicked his little legs, splashing water everywhere. "I had to literally drag him kicking and screaming out of the pool all last summer."

"My niece is like that," Emily smiled. "Robin says she's the only toddler who likes taking baths."

"Emma, right?" Natalie asked as she searched her memory.

"Yeah," Emily nodded. "Our family has an Emily, an Emma, and an Ember. We're original, aren't we?"

"My grandfather named my mother after himself and before my dad adopted him, my brother Joey was Joseph Riley, Jr.," Natalie pointed out. "The Buchanans are a little more creative with names."

"How so?"

"The best example is my uncle Bo's name."

"What is it? Beauregard?"

"No," Natalie shook her head. "It's Beaufort Oglethorpe."

"You're kidding," Emily stared. "What? Did your grandparents hate the kid on sight or something?"

"I think Beaufort was somewhere on my grandma Olympia's family tree, but I have no idea where they got Oglethorpe. I should look on the family tree Grandpa left me. Perhaps I'll find a clue."

"Speaking of family, how'd your talk with my sister go?"

"I'm going to call Mom in about ten minutes. It'll be nine pm last night back home when I do. I'm hoping that with the time difference and the stress, people will have gone home by then."

"Not to mention the holiday that's fast approaching," Emily pointed out.

"What?"

"Thanksgiving," Emily reminded the redhead. "I may not be living in America anymore, but I still make a turkey and sing the Quartermaine Thanksgiving song every third Thursday of November."

"Family traditions are hard to kick," Natalie agreed. "Would you mind taking Liam for a while? I don't want any distractions when I call my mom."

"No problem," Emily said as she took the little boy from Natalie and dipped him in the water. "Good luck."

"Thank you," Natalie nodded as she rose out of the pool and took the cell phone Zander had given her that morning after Emily had convinced her to call Rebecca. It was untraceable.

-d-d-d-d-

Viki had just locked the front door after sending Lois up to make up a bed for John when her cell phone rang. She picked it up off the hall table and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Mom? It's me."_

Viki sighed in relief, "Natalie. Oh honey, where are you? Are you alright? Is Liam with you?"

"_Of course Liam's with me," _Natalie said_. "We're fine. We're safe. I just didn't want you to worry anymore."_

"Darling, I'm not the only one who is worried," Viki reminded her daughter. "Your father, your brothers, Jessica, Roxy, Rex, Shane; they're all worried too. Not to mention John. Sweetheart, I'm glad you called me, but I'd rather you'd just come home."

"_I will. Soon,"_ Natalie said. _"I just needed a few days to wrap my mind around everything."_

"And have you?"

"_I'm getting there. Mom, how's Brody?"_ Natalie asked. Now that the anger had begun to dissipate she was worried about how her former fiancé was taking the loss of another child.

"He's worried," Viki admitted. "He's called a few of his friends from the service that went into law enforcement and having them put out feelers."

"_And I suppose John's calling the FBI to do the same thing?" _Natalie guessed.

"Yes, he is. Sweetheart, he's here you know. He, Shane, Roxy, and Rex have been staying here since you left. Is there anything you want me to tell them?"

"_Tell them I'm safe and make sure Lois sets a place for me at the table for Thanksgiving. Liam and I will be home for dinner."_

Viki laughed through her sudden tears, "I will. We'll see you soon."

"_Yes, you will_," Natalie agreed. "_I love you, Mom. Tell Dad and Jessica that too_."

"I will. Natalie, will you do something for me?"

"_Okay_," Natalie said cautiously.

"Call your brothers," Viki requested. "They are so worried about you, and I know hearing your voice right now would be an enormous relief."

"_I'll call soon_," Natalie promised as she mentally did a calculation. It was two am in London right then. As worried as she knew her brothers might be at that point, she also knew that if she called and woke them up, they'd kill her.

"Alright. We'll see you for dinner on Thursday," Viki said.

"_Yes, you will_," Natalie assured her. "_Bye Mom_."

"Bye Darling," Viki smiled.

-a-a-a-a-a-

Natalie stumbled into the kitchen around three o'clock the next morning and was surprised to see Zander at the counter.

"Sorry," Natalie said. "I didn't think anyone would be awake."

"Don't worry about it. I needed to have a conference call with someone in California. They're seventeen hours behind us."

"Right," Natalie nodded tiredly. "At least you have a better excuse than I do for not sleeping."

"Nervous about going home?" Zander ventured.

"A little bit," Natalie said as she took a seat across from Zander. "It wasn't even in the plans until I heard my mom's voice. The things they can get you to do without even trying is amazing."

"They are an unusual breed," Zander agreed.

"So are brothers," Natalie pointed out.

"How'd your talk with them go?"

"Kevin yelled at me for ten minutes because I just up and left without a word to anyone. Then Joey got on the phone and lectured me about being more responsible. I'll probably have a similar lecture waiting for me at home even though Rex is younger and when Cord surfaces from his honeymoon, I am sure he'll call to yell at me."

"Four brothers? Where are you in the lineup?"

"Cord is first. He is the son of my dad and my dad's first love, Maria. Dad didn't know about Cord until he was grown because my grandpa sent Maria back to Mexico when he found out about the affair. Kevin and Joey aren't biologically my dad's, but he adopted them when he married my mom. Their father was a man named Joe Riley."

"And Rex?"

"He is younger than me and Jessica. My dad had an affair with a woman named Echo DiSavoy and low and behold Rex was the product."

"Your mom has another daughter, right?"

"She _had_ another daughter. Megan died twenty years ago this February," Natalie told him.

"I'm sorry. I know what that's like."

"I never met Megan," Natalie shook her head. "It's nothing like you losing your brother. How old was he?"

"Not old enough to die," Zander said.

"I'm sorry," Natalie shook her head. "God, we're depressing aren't we?"

"New topic?"

"God, yes," Natalie nodded.

"You want some coffee?"

"No, thank you," Natalie shook her head. "I'll take some of that iced tea though."

"Okay. Glasses are next to you. I'll get the pitcher."

Natalie nodded as she reached up to open a cabinet and grab a glass. In doing so, she knocked over a pile of pictures that had been sitting next to Zander.

"Oh God, Zander I'm sorry," Natalie apologized as the photos fluttered to the floor. She knelt down and started to pick them up.

"Don't worry about it," Zander said soothingly as he set down the pitcher and bent down to help her pick the photos up. "They're just some surveillance photos of a plastic surgeon in Brazil. He's got some hinky practices, and we're just keeping an eye on him."

"Oh," Natalie said as she gathered up the photos. She glanced at one and then did a double take. "Oh my God."

"What's wrong?" Zander looked at her. "Natalie?"

"I know her," Natalie pointed to the picture of an older blonde woman.

"Alexandra Olanov," Zander nodded. "Right. She was one of your grandpa's wives, right?"

"Yes," Natalie nodded. "But I can't figure out what she'd be doing there with him."

"Who?" Zander looked over Natalie's shoulder.

"Cutter Wentworth," Natalie shook her head.

"Wentworth? I know that name," Zander frowned.

"He's a con artist, so you might have run across him at some point or another."

"No," Zander shook his head in thought, snapping his fingers as it came to him, "That's it. William Wentworth was a stock trader years ago. His wife left him and then after going broke trying to find her, he committed suicide."

"Cutter's father," Natalie realized. "Never thought I'd feel sorry for him, but that's something I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy."

"That is rough," Zander agreed.

"Yeah, it is," Natalie agreed as she gathered up more pictures. "Let me help you put these back in order."

"Alright. I want to have them arranged by time stamp."

"Sure, no problem," Natalie said as she looked at the corner of each picture. "They're still pretty much in order, it's just a few of them that fell out of-Oh my God."

"Natalie?" Zander looked at her. "What is it? You look like you just saw a ghost."

Natalie looked at him and then back at the picture in her hand.

"Gigi," she whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Natalie opened the back door to Llanfair and walked into the empty kitchen at 4:30 on Thanksgiving morning. The light was on and so was the oven, so she knew someone was awake. She set Liam's carrier down on the butcher block table and took off her jacket before she hung it up. She shivered a little in the chilly morning air as she shut the door finally.

She smirked as she picked up her phone and sent Rebecca a text.

**From Natalie to Rebecca:** _I miss Sydney already. Llanview is freezing!_

**From Rebecca to Natalie: **_So is Port Charles. I just went outside to pick up the newspaper and Brrr!_

**From Natalie to Rebecca: **_Surprised you're up. I thought the Q's always had pizza for Thanksgiving._

**From Rebecca to Natalie: **_They do. I'm at Robin's. We're cooking up a storm. We're having a lot of people over._

**From Natalie to Rebecca:**_ We probably are too. I should find out. Happy Thanksgiving, Bec._

**From Rebecca to Natalie:**_ Happy Thanksgiving Nattie. Good luck today._

Natalie smiled as she put her phone back in her purse and lifted Liam out of his carrier.

"Let's go see who's awake, okay?" she whispered to her son as they exited the kitchen.

The hallway was dim, but she could see light coming from the living room. She stopped in the doorway and smiled at the back of her mother's head.

"Happy Thanksgiving," she said quietly, so she didn't startle her.

Viki turned around and stood up when she saw her daughter, "Oh Natalie. Honey, you're home!"

Natalie accepted her mother's hug with a smile, "We're home."

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you both," Viki smiled as she kissed her grandson's cheek in greeting.

"I'm glad to be home, too," Natalie smiled. "Are you the only one awake?"

"I had to start the turkey, and I was hoping you'd come home early."

"You got your wish," Natalie smiled as Liam reached out for Viki and her mother scooped him out of her arms.

"_We_ got our wish," Clint said from behind Natalie.

Natalie turned and gave her dad a hug, "Happy Thanksgiving, Dad."

"I am so glad to see you that I am going to forgo the lecture I had planned to give you about running off without a word," Clint smiled, returning his daughter's hug. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Clint, what are you doing awake?" Viki asked.

"I thought you might need some help with Nigel being out of commission and Lois being off for the day."

"What happened to Nigel?" Natalie asked.

"He got between John and Brody and well…," Viki started.

"Brody hit him," Clint added.

"Is Nigel okay?" Natalie was alarmed. Neither John nor Brody threw a punch halfway.

"He's fine. He's a little bruised. He was disoriented for a while, but he'll be just fine. I think he learned to be a Buchanan by osmosis," Clint smiled.

"Roxie is taking good care of him," Viki said. "She'll be at dinner tonight. I should start making a list so I can figure out a head count."

"Actually, I'm glad you're both awake. I wanted to know if it'd be okay if I had a guest over for dinner tonight," Natalie began.

"Who? I think everyone you'd want to see will be here," Viki inquired.

"When I got off the plane and retrieved my cell phone from the storage locker and powered it up, I found a message from a few days ago. It said that he'd be traveling through Llanview today, and he was wondering if there was room for one more at the table," Natalie gave her somewhat rehearsed speech.

"He?" Clint raised an eyebrow.

"It's not like that, Dad," Natalie smiled. "His name is Drew and to be honest, he's more of a friend of a friend. Mom, you remember Anna Devane, right? Rebecca's mom?"

"It's hard to forget a woman who parachuted into my backyard," Viki smiled.

"Well, the last time I was in London, I ran into Anna, one of her business associates and his son. We got to talking, and we exchanged emails. We've kept in touch. Anyway, he's in the states on business. He can't get a flight out to Salem, which is where his family is and nobody, even a Brit, should be alone on Thanksgiving."

"I'll set an extra plate," Viki smiled.

"Thank you, Mom. I should call and let him know he's got dinner plans," Natalie smiled. "I'll be right back."

Natalie left Liam with her parents and hurried back to the kitchen. She fished her cell out of her purse again and dialed.

"_Hullo?"_

"Drew? It's Natalie. How was your flight?" Natalie said quietly into her phone as she backed herself into the alcove just behind the stairs so that she could keep an eye out for her family.

"_Perfect,"_ the accented voice said. _"Yours?"_

"Long but fine," Natalie said. "We're all set. Did you find anything else out?"

"_I'm looking at the files now. We had the good doctor interrogated by a field agent-"_

"Trustworthy?"

"_Very,"_ Drew Donovan assured her. _"And he admitted that the girl who came in looking to get her old face back was not the woman he performed surgery on."_

"So that means that…" Natalie couldn't finish over the lump in her throat.

"_That means it is very possible that the woman with Cutter Wentworth is Gigi Morasco and not her sister, Stacey."_

"Oh my God," Natalie breathed. "I can't believe this is happening. Rex went through such hell after Gigi died. If we're right it was all for nothing."

"_The question is why would Stacey want her sister's face?"_ Drew voiced.

"I have a couple of theories on that," Natalie said grimly. "They all begin with the fact that Stacey was obsessively in love with Rex for a very long time, and they end with Gigi being the one who died."

"_That bird sounds a bit barmy to me," _Drew said.

"Okay, I know what bird means. Remind what barmy is," Natalie said after a moment.

"_Crazy,"_ Drew said.

"In that case, you're absolutely right. That bird is barmy," Natalie giggled as she adopted an English accent. She looked up when she heard someone coming down the stairs. It was Nigel. "I have to go. Dinner's at five. Come over whenever you want. My dad and the rest of the men folk will be watching the game all day."

"_I'll see you then,"_ Drew promised her.

"Bye," Natalie said as she hung up and then made her presence known to Nigel. "Happy Thanksgiving, Nigel."

He turned around, a bit startled, "Miss Natalie. When did you get home?"

"A few minutes ago," Natalie studied the faithful butler's face. "That is some shiner. John owes you one for taking the hit."

"It's all in a day's work, Miss Natalie."

"No, taking a punch from a Navy seal is not all in a day's work," Natalie shook her head. "It is most definitely going above and beyond the call of duty."

"That's what I said," Roxie's hoarse voice said as she came down the stairs.

Natalie turned and smiled at her foster mother, "Hi, Roxie."

"I'm glad to see you, but don't you ever run off like that again," the blonde woman said sternly before smiling and giving her a hug.

"I missed you, too, Rox," Natalie grinned.

Roxie pulled back and studied Natalie's face, "You okay, Baby? You look a little worried."

Natalie smiled, "I am worried. I'm worried about what you're doing up so early. You're not going to try to cook, are you, Roxie? Do I need to remind you of the Thanksgiving when I was twelve and we all ended up in the ER for smoke inhalation?"

"I'm just up to help Nigel with his perspirations," Roxie told her.

Natalie suppressed a smile at Roxie's misuse of the English language, "Okay. Just stay away from open flames. If you want to see Liam, he's in the living room with his grandparents."

"Now you're talking," Roxie pointed a finger at her and then turned to exit the room.

"Please tell Mr. Buchanan and Mrs. Banks that I will bring them coffee and bagels as soon as I can," Nigel told the departing Roxie.

Roxie waved over her shoulder as an acknowledgement.

"Can I help, Nigel?" Natalie offered as the older man began fixing the tray.

"No, I'm quite alright, Miss Natalie," Nigel assured her. "Why don't you join everyone, and I'll bring in breakfast."

"I think I'll go up and shower instead," Natalie said. "Will you tell my parents I'll be back down in a bit?"

"Of course, Miss Natalie," Nigel nodded.

"Thanks," Natalie smiled before she headed upstairs. She walked quietly down the hall so she wouldn't wake anyone up. Just as she reached her room three doors opened and out walked her sister with Ford behind her pulling on a shoe, Brody tugging on a hooded jacket, and John yawning as he rubbed a hand over his face. They all stopped when they saw her.

"You're home," Jessica smiled.

"Where's Liam?" Brody asked.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Natalie froze for a moment before she smiled, "Happy Thanksgiving everyone. I need to take a shower. Bye." She quickly ducked into her room and locked the door. She needed a few minutes to gather her thoughts before she faced the firing squad of questions she was sure everyone had for her, especially John.

Not to mention she had to practice her explanation of how she knew Drew and why she'd invited him to Thanksgiving dinner on the day she arrived home.

Natalie groaned inwardly as she prepared to shower. As much as she'd hated Roxie getting drunk during the holidays when she was growing up, she had to admit the idea of spending the day drunk as a skunk seriously appealed to her right now.


	6. Chapter 6

Natalie came out of her bathroom having washed her trip away and jumped when she realized John was sitting on her bed. She made sure her towel was secure as she walked around him, doing her best to ignore him. She wasn't ready to have the conversation with him that she needed to have.

"I should have known you'd pick the lock," Natalie glared at him as she began rifling through her drawers for something suitable to wear for the holiday gathering.

"It's nice to see you, too," John stated as he watched her move around the room. "How was your trip?"

"Much needed," she replied as she tossed various items onto the bed next to him.

"And letting me know where you were taking _our_ son? That wasn't needed?"

"Don't take that tone with me," she hissed, "I was a heartbeat away from marrying a man that I thought was the father of my son. My own sister had been keeping the secret from me that Brody wasn't his father. I was feeling overwhelmed and betrayed. I needed to get away to clear my head."

"You could have told someone where you were going before you left," John spat at her. "You could have kept everyone who loves you from worrying that you were never coming back. You might remember that your parents are heart transplant recipients and that your father hasn't even had his for six months. Rex just lost Gigi. Did you think about him?"

"First of all, don't you ever use my parents as a weapon against me," Natalie said as she turned to face him. "Second of all, Rex and Gigi have been the second thing on my mind since I woke up this morning."

"What was the first thing on your mind?" he ventured.

"Liam, as he has been since the day he was born," Natalie smiled.

"Curiously, where am I on that list?"

"Well, there was worry about the strain my disappearance was putting on my parents, so I'd say fourth."

"We need to talk about what we're going to do about Liam," he stated.

"You should know that there's going to be someone here tonight," Natalie took a brush and started to run it through her hair, ignoring his request to discuss Liam. She wasn't ready for that conversation yet.

"A male someone?" John asked, "Someone you met on your trip?"

"Yes, he's male, but no I did not meet him on this trip. I met him when I visited Kevin in London. He's a friend of a friend."

"You were about to marry Brody less than a week ago, and now you're bringing another man into this house," his temper began to flare.

"It's not like that," she insisted, "We're acquaintances, nothing more."

"Then why is he coming to dinner?"

"He can't get home, and I didn't want him to spend the holiday alone, even if it isn't technically his holiday to celebrate."

"And he's just a friend," John needed her to confirm once more.

"And barely that," Natalie rolled her eyes as his obvious sign of jealousy.

"I don't have to worry about you running off after the holiday is over, do I?"

"No, I'll be staying for a while. I do have work after all."

"I'll let you get dressed," he stated as he rose from the end of the bed, "We'll talk more about what we're going to do about all of this later."

"I'm looking forward to it," Natalie smiled sarcastically.

John looked at her with his trademark half smirk. He couldn't resist the urge as he gathered her into his arms for a kiss. He knew she'd be angry with him but that didn't stop him.

"Why-what could you possibly think you have to gain with that?" Natalie said after he released her.

"You took off the ring Brody gave you," John noticed.

"I threw it out the window of my car on the way out of town."

"I'm going to fight for you, Natalie," he informed her, "If necessary, I'm going to fight for you, for Liam, for our family."

"We'll talk later," Natalie nodded. "I have to get dressed."

He gave her a slight nod as he left her to dress.

Natalie sat on her bed after the door shut behind John, "Drunk as a skunk. I hope Mom doesn't mind."

-f-f-f-f-

"Natty, what are you doing?" Rex asked when he found his sister pouring herself a glass of wine.

"Wishing Mom still kept whiskey in the house," Natalie said as she corked the bottle and raised the glass. Just as she was about to take a sip when Rex took it from her. "Hey!"

"It's not even-stop it," Rex scolded her as Natalie tried to take her glass back. "It's not even ten o'clock yet. You have to have several serious conversations today. I am not letting you drink yourself into a coma to avoid them."

"I really, really don't like you right now," Natalie grumbled.

"You love me," Rex said as he poured the wine into a potted plant.

"I'd love you more if you let me get blitzed," Natalie smiled.

"I'm okay with how much you love me right now," Rex smiled at her.

"I supposed it wouldn't do me much good anyway," Natalie sighed as she took a seat on the couch.

"No, not really," Rex sat down next to her. "You okay?"

"John kissed me," Natalie confessed.

"What? When?"

"He picked the lock while I was in the shower and waited for me in my room."

"And?"

"No surprise, we fought," Natalie said. "Then he kissed me and left me to get dressed. That's when I decided getting plastered was the only way to make it through today."

"I'm sorry, Nat."

"Me too," Natalie bobbed her head.

"I'm gonna go check on Roxy and Shane," Rex rose up and left Natalie to her thoughts.

She closed her eyes to focus on her breathing.

"What do you think you're doing with my grandson?" Roxy's voice intruded on the little moment of peace.

Natalie's eyes shot open, and she got to her feet. Racing into the foyer she skidded to a stop when she saw Brody holding Liam at the foot of the stairs. She barely realized Nigel was standing with Roxy. She had tunnel vision. Brody was holding her son. Something in her just snapped.

"What are you doing?"

"I wanted to hold him," Brody explained.

"That doesn't explain what you're doing down here with him," Natalie reminded him. "Or what you're even doing here. You're not a member of this family and after you slugged Nigel, I'm surprised my father didn't grab Grandpa's shot gun. But hey, hindsight, right? So, give me my son and leave. Now!"

"Natalie, you can't just cut me out of his life," Brody shot back as he held Liam close, "I'm the only father he has known for his entire life."

"Oh, do not tell me what I can and cannot do. I can have you arrested for trespassing. I can throw you out of our lives. But most of all, I can kick you out of this house."

"Nat, please, it's Thanksgiving. I have nowhere else to go," Brody responded.

Natalie's hands started for Brody's neck, but Roxy and Nigel quickly got between them. Roxy turning the enraged redhead away from Brody while Nigel scooped Liam out of his arms, saying the young boy was due for a nap if he was to stay up for dinner. Roxy escorted Natalie into the living room.

"Let me at him, Rox," Natalie fought Roxy the entire way.

"I'd love to baby, but blood in the hallway will keep Nigel from having dinner with us," Roxy told her. "Now what's this I hear about you having someone over for dinner tonight?"

"I almost forgot," Natalie replied as Nigel entered with Liam in his arms. The poor, confused little boy was crying. "Come here, Baby," Natalie gobbled him up in her arms, "I'm sorry you were frightened."

_Ding-Dong_

"I'll get that," Nigel said as he hurried to the door.

"And that's probably him now."

"Him?" Roxy raised an eyebrow.

"He's an acquaintance," Natalie replied, "Mostly a friend of a friend that didn't have anywhere to go for the holiday."

"You sure about that?" Roxy eyed her.

"Positive."

"Miss Natalie? There's a gentleman here to see you," Nigel announced.

Drew Donovan walked into the living room. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Oh boy, this is going to be a fun holiday," Roxy quipped as she ogled the man that had walked in.

"Roxy," Natalie scolded her foster mother before she handed Liam to her and went to hug Drew. "I was starting to think you got lost."

"How could I miss one of the biggest houses in town," Drew hugged her. "You look good, Nat."

"You too," she smiled, "It's been awhile. You look a bit...different than I remember."

"It's the haircut," he smirked.

"That must be it," Natalie said as she took note of the items in his hand. "You come bearing gifts I see."

"My mother's influence," Drew nodded. "She always said never go anywhere empty-handed. I found a diner in town that had a few pies left, so I brought a pecan one. Then I hit a liquor store. I brought some good Irish whiskey and some brandy."

"You'll fit right in," Natalie replied, "This family loves its liquor."

"That we do," Rex said as he and Shane came in. "Who's this?"

"I'm sorry. Drew Donovan, this is my brother Rex and nephew Shane," she turned. "That over there is my foster mother, Roxy and she is holding my son, Liam. You've already met Nigel."

"We're old friends," Drew nodded towards Nigel as he stepped forward to shake the hands of those he was introduced to. Liam wasn't too receptive as he was still upset from the earlier scene.

"So, how do you know Natty?" Roxy asked as Natalie took Liam back.

"Mutual friend," Drew responded as Nigel departed with the pie for the kitchen.

"Mutual friend, huh," Roxy eyed her daughter skeptically, "You look a little too pretty for me to believe that."

"Roxy!" Natalie exclaimed.

"Thank you," Drew laughed easily.

"Drew, I'm sorry," Natalie shook her head, "Roxy's tongue is quicker than her brain."

"Don't worry about it. I can't say you didn't warn me," Drew smiled.

"Very true," she laughed, "Follow me, I'll introduce you to everyone else."

"Miss Natalie, shall I take Liam for his nap?" Nigel appeared again.

"Yes, Nigel. Thank you," Natalie handed her son over and smiled at the older man. "Are my parents in the kitchen?"

"Yes," Nigel nodded.

Natalie showed Drew the way, clearing her throat to get their attention as they entered to the delicious smells of dinner cooking. "Mom, Dad, I wanted to introduce you to someone."

Clint and Viki looked up from what they were doing and smiled at their daughter.

"Drew, this is my father, Clint Buchanan, and my mother, Victoria Banks. Guys, this is Drew Donovan."

"It's nice to meet you both," Drew nodded. "Thank you for having me."

"Any friend of Natalie's is always welcome in our home," the matriarch smiled as she wiped her hands on a towel and greeted him with a handshake, "Nigel said you brought the pecan pie. That saves me in a way you cannot imagine as I completely forgot to make one and it's Clint's favorite."

"Glad to be of service," Drew smiled.

"And he brought whiskey and brandy," Natalie smiled.

"Your grandpa would approved," Clint smiled as he took his turn shaking Drew's hand. "He was a whiskey drinker."

"Would that be the legendary Asa Buchanan?" Drew inquired, "I've heard stories."

"Most are probably true," Clint chuckled.

Natalie smiled, "When we first met, we traded stories about our families. A lot of Drew's family is in law enforcement."

"Then you and my brother Bo will get along nicely," Clint replied.

"I thought Bo and Nora were going to see Matthew today," Natalie raised an eyebrow.

"They'll be here later on," Viki smiled. "Drew, Natalie tells me you and she met in London."

"My dad lives there. He and I were out one night, and we ran into a friend of his who was eating with your daughter."

"Who was that, Sweetheart?" Viki asked her daughter.

"Anna, remember Mom? The one who parachuted into the backyard?"

"It's hard to forget an entrance such as that," Viki laughed.

"Can we do anything to help you and Mr. Buchanan, Mrs. Banks?"

"Call me Viki, first of all," Viki smiled. "And no, you two go on. Natalie, give Drew a tour of the house."

"Good idea," Natalie smiled as they began wandering around the house before she pulled him into her bedroom so they could have a few minutes of privacy to discuss their next course of action.

"Your family is nice," Drew said.

"Thank you," Natalie smiled as she listened at the door to make sure the hallway was quiet. "I think we're good. So?"

"She's being held in Texas."

"Held?"

"We trumped up some charge and managed to separate her from her traveling companion-"

"Cutter," Natalie inserted.

"Yeah. So, now we're having her analyzed and watched."

"Analyzed how?" Natalie eyed him curiously.

"We've asked her some questions, and we got a fingerprint sample. Fortunately, Gigi's were on file. There's more. We got a court order and dug up the body everyone thinks is Gigi."

"And," Natalie prompted him, "It wasn't her, was it?"

"No, we compared the fingerprints to the ones we had on file. They didn't match Gigi's. They did however match Stacy's."

"So it really was Stacy," Natalie gasped, "So Gigi really could be alive."

"So how do you want to play it?" Drew inquired.

"I don't know. It's not like I can march downstairs and say, 'Rex, Shane, guess what? Gigi's not really dead. It was Stacy we buried. She had plastic surgery to look like Gigi and was about to take over her life when she got caught up in Jack's plan to mess with Shane. That's the good news. The bad news is that she has no recollection of her life here or you guys or anything really. Happy Thanksgiving.' I don't see that going over well."

"You have a point," Drew conceded, "But if she doesn't remember who she is, maybe that is because she isn't around the life that she knows. Shane's her son. Maybe that's the spark she needs."

"I can't do that to him, Drew," Natalie shook her head. "I can't put him in a room with a Gigi that doesn't know who he is."

"Maybe we should start small," Drew offered up an alternative, "Do you have pictures of your nephew? Maybe that could be a spark?"

"The picture idea is a good one, but let's take it one step further," Natalie went to her closet and pulled down a black bag. "It's Liam and Ryder's first Thanksgiving. We should be taking a lot of pictures."

"I don't get it," Drew looked at her curiously.

"I take a few pictures of Shane, Rex, Roxy, and even my mom, because she and Gigi were good friends. We put them on a flash drive. You email them to the people holding Gigi, and they show them to her."

"It's worth a shot," Drew replied.

"Come on, let's go downstairs. My sister should be home by now."

"Is this that sister with DID?" Drew asked nervously.

"Yes. Don't worry. Tess never made it to London," Natalie smiled.

He chuckled as he followed her down to the living area where most of the family had congregated.

"Hey everyone," Natalie greeted.

"Aunt Natalie," a blonde whirlwind ran to Natalie and hugged her around the waist.

Natalie giggled and handed off her camera to Drew as she hugged Bree back, "I missed you, too."

"Did you bring me anything from your trip?" the little blonde batted her lashes.

"Bree!" Jessica scolded.

"I might have brought you something," Natalie smiled, thinking of the stuffed koala she'd picked up for her niece. "We'll take a look after dinner okay?"

"Okay," the little girl pouted slightly, "I'll try to be patient."

"Good girl. Can you say hello to my friend, Drew?"

"Hello, Drew," she recited dutifully.

Drew crouched down and smiled, "Well hello there, Miss Bree. You're just as pretty as your aunt Natalie said you were."

"Thank you," the little girl smiled. "You're pretty too."

"Thank you," Drew winked at her, making her giggle and blush.

"It's handsome," Jessica corrected her daughter as she stepped forward to introduce herself, "I'm Jessica, and this precocious little girl is my oldest."

Drew straightened up, "Drew Donovan. It's nice to meet you, Jessica."

"It's nice to meet you too," Jessica replied, "How do you know my sister? She's never mentioned you before."

"Friend of a friend," Natalie explained. "I met him the last time I was in London."

"Oh," Jessica responded, "That's funny. I don't remember you mentioning him."

"I might not have," Natalie smiled. "Drew, this is Robert Ford. He's Ryder's father."

"Good to meet you," Drew stated as he shook the man's hand.

"You too," Ford smiled as he held up the glass of liquor. "You have great taste in whiskey."

"What are you drinking?" Natalie eyed his glass.

"Roxy made me an 'Everybody's Irish'," Ford explained.

"Rox?" Natalie eyed her.

"I was good. I know not to have any liquor myself," Roxy assured her.

"Just checking," she smiled, "How about you whip up two more? I can't speak for Drew, but I can use a drink."

"Yes, definitely," Drew added.

"Do you remember that toast you taught me the first time we met?"

"Yeah, you said it reminded you of your grandpa," Drew smiled.

"Could you remember it?" Natalie inquired, "I know Jess would appreciate it."

"Alright," Drew nodded and looked around. "Rex, could you hold up your glass?"

"Sure," the other man held up his glass.

"Some would say your glass is half full, some would say your glass is half empty. The Irish would say...Are you gonna drink that?"

The adults in the room let out a chorus of laughs.

"I don't get it," Bree chimed in as she looked curiously around the room.

"You'll get it when you're older," Jessica promised.

"Joe loved a good Irish toast," Viki added wistfully. "He wrote down every single one he could remember, so I could teach them to Kevin and Joey."

"Who's Joe?" Drew asked Natalie quietly.

"Joe Riley was my mom's first husband," Natalie said. "He died of a brain tumor a long time ago."

"How many times has your mother been married?" Drew whispered.

"A lot," she laughed softly.

"Do you remember any of the toasts that Joe taught you, Mom?" Jessica asked.

"It's been years," Viki replied, "I'd have to pull his book out of the attic."

"Another day then," Jessica smiled. "I'd love to learn some of them."

"Hope I'm not late," John entered the room.

"For dinner, no," Viki replied, "To enjoy some good Irish humor, yes."

"Can I get you a drink, Johnny?" Roxy inquired.

"Just water, thanks Rox," John said. He found Natalie and Drew and immediately walked towards them. "I don't think we've met."

"John, this is Drew. Drew, this is John, Liam's father," Natalie dutifully made the introductions. She watched as John shook the visitor's hand a little harder than he would normally.

"Good grip," Drew smiled as he flexed his hand once it was free of John's grip. "It's nice to meet you."

Natalie shot John a look that translated into, "Behave."

"Where's Liam?"

"Asleep upstairs. We want him to stay up for dinner, so we're letting him nap now."

"Do you mind if I go up and see him?" he inquired.

"Not at all," Natalie nodded. "Go on up."

"Would you join me?" he requested.

"You know your way," Natalie replied, "I'm entertaining a guest."

"I'll be okay. I'll take some pictures for you," Drew smiled.

Natalie gave Drew a look, "Thank you so much."

"No problem."

Natalie turned to John and motioned for him to follow her upstairs.

Just as John and Natalie got to the doorway of Natalie's room, John pulled her into the room and shut the door, forgoing Liam's room as had been their destination.

"What are you doing?" Natalie demanded.

"How do you know Drew Donovan?"

"I already explained," Natalie replied, "He's a friend of a friend that I met while in England visiting my brother."

"Okay, now how do you really know Drew Donovan?"

Natalie stared at him and then sighed when she realized their was recognition in his eyes as well, "You've met him before."

"International Law Enforcement Conference," John nodded. "I met him and his old man. Funny that you know someone who works for the ISA."

"If you know him, then what's with the third degree?"

"I'm wondering why you have an ISA agent in your house just after you disappeared for almost a week."

"It's complicated," Natalie stated.

"Un-complicate it for me," he demanded.

"If I tell you-"

"Natalie," John growled.

"_If_ I tell you, you say nothing. You go back downstairs and act like he's just here for dinner. You ask no questions. You make no comments. You allude to nothing."

"What is going on?"

"I have a couple of friends besides you who work for federal law enforcement agencies. While I was away, I was staying with one them. Her husband was going through some pictures. I accidentally knocked them over. When I was helping pick them up, I looked through them, and I recognized some of the people. One of them was my grandpa's ex wife, Alex Olanov. There was also a picture of Cutter Wentworth. He was with a woman I have good reason to believe is Gigi."

"Gigi died, remember?"

"It's hard to forget. But the picture was of Cutter and Gigi at a plastic surgeon's office in Brazil. It was the plastic surgeon that was visited by Stacy Morasco."

"Gigi's crazy younger sister that was obsessed with Rex," John nodded.

Natalie sat down on her bed, "Stacy had surgery to look like Gigi. From what I can piece together, and remember this is a lot of guess work, Stacy had the surgery and then came back here to finish her plan. Before she could do that, Gigi and Stacy wandered into the trap Jack had set for Shane. That's where Kim comes into the picture. She got the woman she thought was Stacy out of there and left the woman we buried as Gigi to die."

"So you're saying that the woman that actually died was Stacey," John concluded, "Is there proof?"

"Drew got a court order to dig up the woman we buried and fingerprinted her. They match Stacy's record from when she was arrested in Kentucky."

"Are you going to tell Rex?"

"That's where it gets complicated," Natalie motioned for John to take a seat. He did and looked at her. "She has no memories of anyone."

"Bring her to Llanview and put her in a room with her son," John stated, "The maternal instinct should kick in."

"You sound like Drew," Natalie shook her head. "I can't do that to him, John. I can't put him in a room with Gigi on the off chance that it will spark something. Do you know how devastated Shane would be if it didn't work?"

"Either way, he has his mom back," John replied, "That has to be better than believe that she'll be dead for the rest of his life."

"I'm taking pictures today of Rex, Shane, and my mom and having Drew email them to the agents holding Gigi, so they can show them to her. I'm hoping that they'll spark something in her memory."

"And if that doesn't work? What's the next step in this plan of yours?" he pressed.

Natalie looked vaguely sick, "If it comes down to it, telling Rex is the next step."

"Shouldn't that be the next step anyways?" John asked, "Look at him, Nat, he's suffering. Every day since she's been gone has been a struggle for him. The only thing that keeps him going is Shane."

"And if I'd been wrong and the girl with Cutter really was Stacy and not Gigi? I'd rather him be furious at me for not telling him right away than have his heart shattered all over again."

"You just said that the fingerprints of the woman we buried as Gigi match Stacy," John pointed out, "Do you really think you're wrong?"

"I didn't know about the fingerprints until Drew got here. Before that we were still unsure."

"And now you know," John stated.

"Now we know," Natalie agreed. "She has no memories, John. She'll look at Rex, and he'll be a stranger."

"If it were me in that position, I'd still want to know. Even if you looked at me as a stranger, I'd still relish that fact that I'm looking at you."

"And if you were in Shane's place, and Eve didn't know who you were?"

"One step at a time," John stated, "We have to tell Rex."

"I know," Natalie nodded. "I'll take him for a walk after dinner."

"No, we'll talk to him after dinner," he corrected her.

"John, you don't have to," Natalie shook her head.

"You're right. I don't have to. I want to," he corrected her.

"Thank you," Natalie nodded.

"Let's join the festivities," he suggested as he held out his hand to her.

"Sounds good," Natalie took his hand and they joined the family downstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

"Rex, can I speak to you alone for a few minutes?" Natalie took her brother's arm and tugged him away from the line of people going into the living room for an after dinner drink.

"Depends," Rex replied, "You're not pulling me away to tell me you're leaving again, are you?"

"No," Natalie shook her head and smiled as John put her coat around her shoulders. "We need to talk to you about something, and I think it would be better if we took a walk to do it."

"You're not pregnant with another one of John's babies, are you?"

"While that would be a neat trick, no," Natalie shook her head. "It's important, Rex. Please?"

"Lead the way," Rex motioned her along.

"This isn't an easy thing to say," Natalie began after they'd walked a few minutes and were a safe distance away from the house. "You're most likely going to be really pissed at me for not saying anything sooner."

"That's a promising start," he quipped.

"Rex, man, just listen to her," John advised. "This isn't easy for her to say, and it's not going to be easy for you to hear."

"It's not Roxy, is it?" he asked with dread.

"No," Natalie shook her head. "I found some things out while I was gone. Some of them were a little surprising, and one of them was downright shocking."

"Just say it, Natty," Rex responded, "The suspense is killing me."

"Gigi's alive," Natalie stated with her eyes clamped shut. She couldn't bear to see the look on his face.

Rex stood speechless for several minutes, staring blankly at a spot off in the distance.

Natalie opened one of her eyes and looked at Rex, "Say something. Please?"

Rex opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out except a high pitched squeak.

"Rex?" John put a hand on the man's shoulder.

"I don't…How could she…Did I hear you right?" Rex stammered out.

"I found a picture of her with Cutter Wentworth," Natalie started. "And before you say anything, please know that I wouldn't be saying this if I wasn't completely sure it was her."

"Gigi died," Rex stated, "We buried her."

"It was Stacy," Natalie managed to say.

"No, it was Gigi," Rex corrected her.

"You're not going to like this next part," Natalie stated slowly. "We had the woman dug up and ran her prints. They matched Stacy."

"Which part am I not supposed to like? The part where you went behind my back and dug up the love of my life, or the part where the fingerprints match her psychotic sister?"

"Rex, listen to me. The woman in the coffin was not Gigi. She was Stacy. Stacy had surgery to make herself look like Gigi so she could come here and take Gigi's life."

"Then where is Gigi?" Rex asked, "Because if she was alive, she'd be here with her son. She wouldn't make him believe for a second that she was dead when she wasn't."

"That's the other part of the story," John took over. "She thinks she is Stacy because that's name she was being cared for under and she has no memories of who she really is."

"I've entered a parallel universe," Rex shook his head.

"I wish you had," Natalie said. "I wish this wasn't happening. I wish you and Gigi had gotten married and that she was in the house with Shane. Most of all, I wish there was no need for this conversation."

"So where is she? When can I see her?"

"She's in Texas," Natalie admitted. "I'll make some calls."

"I need to tell Shane," Rex stated numbly.

"Rex, think a minute before you do that. Gigi has no memory of any of us. Do you really want to put him in a room with his mother knowing she doesn't know who he is?"

"I can't lie to him, Nat," Rex shook his head.

"So don't," Natalie said. "Just tell him you got a lead on a case and you have to go to Texas. That's not a lie."

"While that is not technically a lie, it's too close for my comfort zone," Rex told his sister.

"Rex, think about this for a moment," Natalie said. "Think about everything that Shane's been through this year. Do you want to add having his mother look at him and not know who he is?"

"He has to know, Natalie," Rex insisted.

"And he will know," Natalie replied, "I'm not saying don't ever tell him. I'm saying wait to tell him."

"John," Rex turned to the other man.

"Don't drag him into this," Natalie said.

"I agree with Natalie," John spoke up.

"I take it back. Drag away," Natalie responded.

"Rex, Shane has been through quite a lot. He's in therapy already," John replied, "You don't want to add to his pain unless you absolutely have to."

"This is a mess," Rex groaned putting his head in his hands. "How did this become my life?"

"I could go to Texas with you," Natalie offered.

"Thank you, but I think if you try to leave town right now, Clint and Viki will lock you in the attic."

"They'll understand if I tell them the reason," Natalie replied, "You shouldn't be left alone to deal with this right now."

"I'll be fine."

"Okay, if you won't let me come with you, then let me send Drew with you."

"Drew? The 'friend' who keeps checking out Jessica's ass?"

"Yeah him. He's an ISA agent."

"How did ISA get involved in all of this?"

"You don't want to know," Natalie shook her head. "I'll talk to Drew when we get inside."

"I suppose some backup would be a good idea."

Natalie hugged him, "Promise to call every few hours."

"Perhaps maybe once or twice a day," Rex amended as he accepted his sister's hug.

"Let's go back inside. You can talk to Drew. Then you go get your girl."

d-d-d-d-d-d

Natalie sank onto the couch just after she'd said goodbye to Rex and Drew for the night. Rex was ostensibly taking Drew to the airport since he himself was going to Texas. Shane had gone upstairs to go to sleep and John was putting Liam to bed.

"Natalie?"

"Didn't we throw your ass out before dinner?" Natalie asked Brody without even turning around.

"I was hoping we could talk a little more calmly now."

"Your hope is misplaced. Leave or I'll call the police and have you tossed out on your ass."

"I am the police," Brody reminded her.

"Not for much longer," John said as he entered. "Your tampering with evidence has been reported to the District Attorney. You can be expected to be relieved of duty very soon."

"This doesn't concern you," Brody shot John a look, "This is between me and Natalie."

"There's nothing between you and me," Natalie said with an eye roll. "If you want your ring back, I'd check the highway between here and Corinth."

"Natalie, we were a heartbeat away from becoming husband and wife," Brody pointed out, "Those feelings don't just end with a toss of a ring."

"No, they end with me realizing you lied to me for months about my son's paternity and that you were willing to destroy evidence of Marty's crimes against me and my son just to keep your so-called family."

"I've lost one son already," Brody responded as the sorrow entered his voice, "I couldn't handle losing another. It was a mistake, and I'm sorry. My feelings for you were real."

"No, they weren't. If they were, you would've told me the truth the minute you found out."

"What do you want me to say?" Brody barked out.

"Goodbye works," Natalie suggested.

"Natalie…"

"Goodbye, Brody," Natalie said as she turned away from him.

"Natalie," Brody tried again.

"You should leave," John pushed him out of the room.

"Hands off, McBain," Brody shrugged out of his grip. "This isn't your concern."

"She's my concern. Liam's my concern. You have no business here."

"You heard him," Viki spoke up, "Brody, you need to leave."

"Viki, I-"

"My daughters both loved you at one point," Viki said. "That is the only reason I haven't gotten Asa's long barrel and pointed it at you."

Brody finally took the hint and left.

"Are you okay, Sweetheart?" Viki asked her daughter as she went to comfort her.

"I'm fine, Mom," Natalie assured her. "But you look tired. Why don't you go to sleep? I know you're working tomorrow morning at the Banner."

"I am a little tired," Viki took the hint as Natalie and John traded looks of longing, "Good night, John, Natalie."

"Night Mom," Natalie hugged Viki.

"Goodnight, Viki," John nodded.

Viki discreetly closed the doors behind her as she left the room.

"So," John began.

"I was in Australia," Natalie said before he could ask.

"Alone?"

"I had Liam with me," Natalie said.

"But there isn't anyone else that's entered the picture that I need to worry about?"

"No," Natalie shook her head. "Everyone I've come into contact lately has been married."

"I'm not," John pointed out.

"Neither am I," Natalie returned. "You want a drink?"

"Make it a double," John nodded.

"There's still some whiskey left," Natalie poured their drinks and handed John one. "May you live as long as you want and never want as long as you live."

"Cheers," John nodded.

"Where do we start?" Natalie asked as she fidgeted in front of him, "You say you want to fight for me and Liam, but really what is there to fight for?"

"Us," John said. "The us that's been there for so many years, Nat. We keep screwing it up. We have to stop. It's too important now."

"You're right. We keep screwing things up, but maybe there's a reason for that."

"Fear," John said.

"I'm not afraid of you," Natalie scoffed.

"No, we're afraid of permanency."

"You're afraid of permanency," Natalie shot back, "I've been married before. I'd probably still be married if my husband hadn't died."

"You sure about that?" John asked her as she walked by him.

"Yes, I am," Natalie shot back.

"I was engaged once before, remember?" There were shadows in John's eyes as he mentioned his fiancée, Caitlin Fitzgerald. "And I was married."

"Marrying Blair to help her keep her kids does not count," Natalie scoffed. "Caitlin and Jared count because we loved them. We count because we loved each other."

"Love," John corrected. "We love each other."

"Do you?" Natalie asked. "Do you love me, John? Because I've never been sure. We always fall apart so quickly and so easily."

"We always find our way back," John reminded her.

"And then we fall apart all over again," Natalie reminded him. "Maybe it's just not worth it."

"It's always worth it," John told her. "We're worth it."

"John…" Natalie shook her head.

"No more running away, Natalie. I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" Natalie said after a moment.

"Yeah," John nodded. "Yeah, I promise, Natalie."

"Good," Natalie smiled.


End file.
